legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3: Onward to the Southern Air Temple Pt. 1
(Four hours after Zuko's attack on the Southern Water Tribe) '' "I see," Aria's hologram spoke from Frankie's communicator, "This info will definitely be helpful in finding out who's responsible." "Do you have any ideas?" Frankie asked. "I have a couple suspicions but I do not want to jump to conclusions without hard evidence." "Alright," he said. With that, he turned off his communicator and laid down on the saddle ''(Flashback) "There is absolutely no way in hell we are letting them come with us" Katara shouted. "That's right," Aang and Sokka shouted in unison. Frankie groaned in annoyance at their stubbornness and reminded himself as to why he wasn't completely fond of kids. When Aang proposed that they head towards the Southern Air temple in hopes of finding any surviving Airbenders, he agreed to the idea and then noticed that the Fire Nation ship was nearly completely trashed so using it was a definite no. Yet he did feel rather bad for leaving Iroh and Zuko without their only means of transportation, so he had proposed to take them with the gang. Needless to say they were less than pleased. "Look I know it sounds downright stupid," he admitted, "but we can't just leave them here. At the very least we can keep an eye on them if they try anything." "I don't want to risk it," Aang said, "there's no guarantee that they'll even come along peacefully." "Exactly!" Sokka shouted, "You have no idea what people of their kind are capable of!" "Their kind?" Frankie asked in a low tone. He then got up towards him until he was face to face and gave him a dangerous look, "and just what do you mean by 'their kind?'" "W-well," Sokka stuttered before regaining himself, "They're nothing but merciless monsters who only know how to kill!! They're like animals--!" Before Sokka could utter another word, he soon fell on his knees as if he felt a ton of weight drop on his back. Katara, Aang, Zuko, and Iroh broke out into a heavy sweat as they felt the same level of power in spite of it not being directed at them. Frankie's eyes held nothing but anger and malice as red energy raged throughout his body. Nearby, the Water Tribe villagers began to walk further away in fear, but Frankie didn't pay them any mind as he bore all his power on this single person. "You know," he started in a forbidden tone, "where I come from...discrimination is very common. Different color skin, accent, clothes, just the way you walk and act, or even if you look at someone in a way that is different from someone else.,," Frankie clenched his fists to the point where they almost bled as he continued to speak. "...people kill other people just for being different," he said, "They get treated like animals, like lower beings. The strangest part is, at this very moment, you are reminding me of those very same people who would likely kill a little Fire Nation child just because he doesn't come from the same place as you. I don't take kindly to that sort of thing." As soon as it came, Frankie's power dissipated and everything returned to normal. However, a great fear grew in everyone's hearts for this mysterious kid. His eyes still held malice but now looked cold and uncaring. Sokka looked like he was about to pass out as tears streaked down his face and his body shook in fear. "I don't know what happened to make you all hate each other, but I honestly don't care," Frankie said, "I have a job and I will see it through to the end. If that means I have to join up with a foe, then I will. If they are able to help me then great, if not, then at least I made an effort to make an ally or even a friend. So, do we have an understanding?" Sokka nodded, albeit while his body was still shaking. Zuko trembled ever so slightly as he fought to keep his composure while Iroh, outwardly still kept himself in check, felt the same fear as everyone held for Frankie. "Good," Frankie said, "so is there anything else you would wish to discuss, or shall we get this show on the road?" Nobody uttered a word. Frankie nodded in satisfaction as he grabbed a rope from the nearby Water Tribe tent and tied up Iroh and Zuko's hands to make sure that nobody tried anything. "Alright!" he said with his happy expression returning, "Let's go save a Multi-Universe!!" (Flashback end) Frankie felt a small hint of guilt come over him over what he did back at the village. He couldn't help being angry at what Sokka said though. He honestly didn't care what this century war was about between these people, it wasn't excuse to treat or call people animals or whatever. He knew that being Aria's Champion was much more than just fighting bad guys and holding off evil power. Alliances would need to be forged and differences would have to be put aside. He turned and saw that everyone pretty much kept to themselves. Zuko and Iroh said nothing while Sokka held her sister close and gave a dirty look towards Frankie, who merely smirked while Aang held the reigns as they flew on top of the sky bison they called Appa. Deciding to break the ice, Frankie spoke up in a cheerful tone, "So, why don't we all get to know each other?" "What?" Zuko asked, slightly irritated with the boy's enthusiasm. "To be honest, all this quiet and negativity is annoying the living hell out of me so I figured I'd try to break the ice. So, who wants to share?" (Meanwhile in a completely different dimension entirely) In the city known as New York stood an apartment building. In one of the apartments of said building sat a man wearing a red and black getup with a mask. He looked completely bored as hell as he flipped through the channels of his TV, taking a bite of pizza without removing his mask (yes this hero is capable of doing that, shove it physics). "Shove it indeed," Deadpool said, "Now before we continue, I want to know one thing: WHY THE EVER LIVING F@$K AM I JUST NOW APPEARING IN THIS STORY?!?!" He shouted at nothingness as the author simply continued to type on his computer, which pissed off the Merc with a Mouth to no end. Before he could go on one of his infamous rants, he head a strange noise coming from his kitchen. He walked in and saw a bright purple portal that began to suck him in until he started falling into a strange wormhole. "WOOOOOWWWWW! A wormhole!! That's totally original and not thought of before," Deadpool said, sarcasm dripping with each syllable he uttered, "Damn right I'm being sarcastic!! I should be in a five-star story which will guarantee me some chimichangas and babes, yet I'm in this cliche fanfiction made by a kid who still lives with his--!" Before the author could kill the Merc for his disrespectful attitude, however, Deadpool exited the wormhole and found himself in what looked like a dark medieval castle of some kind. All he knew was that it had a spooky vibe. "What kind of spooky are we talkin' about here?" he asked, "Like Luigi's Haunted Mansion spooky, Resident Evil Spooky, or Nightmare on Elm Street Spooky?' "Hello Wade Wilson," said a voice from the shadows. Deadpool turned and saw a strange man wearing a purple cloak that covered his entire being. The only visible features on his person were his crimson eyes and mouth from his hood that covered his face. "Whoa there buddy," Deadpool said, "I ain't joining some weird cult here!" "Worry not my friend," the man said, "I actually have a business proposition for you should you choose to accept it." "Hmmmm," Deadpool began to muse. He could really use some extra cash. He still had to pay off the damages for messing up Logan's motorcycle after "borrowing" it for a motor derby. Then there was that time--! "Alright!" The man took a file from his cloak and handed it to him. He opened the file and it revealed a picture of a young man, no older than probably 18 or 19 with short brown hair and blue eyes. Deadpool's face hardened slightly as the man spoke. "His appearance has brought up some complications for me and I would much rather take care of this problem before it become greater than what it is." "Sorry buddy," Deadpool said, "I don't do underage killings. Turning over a new leaf and all." "If you do," the man said with a grin that revealed very sharp teeth, "I can not only guarantee $5,000,000 dollars in cash," this caused dollar signs to appear on Deadpools eyes, "but I can also guarantee a lifetime subscription to Cosmopolitan and a lifetime supply of chimichangas." "DEAL!!" The man took down a blue duffel bag and handed it to the Merc. "This will contain everything you need in order to ensure your mission is a success. May the best of luck be to you my friend!" With a simple snap of his fingers and a bright flash of light, Deadpool was gone. The man sighed with relief as he was finally free of the regenerating degenerate. With any luck they'll somehow manage to kill each other, he thought as he took out a glowing crystal ball-like object, now who should I bring into play next? (Back with Frankie and the Gang) "So basically, if I'm hering this right," Frankie said, "You were forced to fight your old man, he gave you the scar, he exiled you with the only condition of your return be it to capture the Avatar?" "Yes," Zuko said in a slightly irritated tone as he didn't enjoy talking about his past. "My friend, let me tell you why that's bullsh%t," Frankie started, not completely surprising everyone with his reaction, "Your old man sounds like a complete asshole and if he even had the slightest bit of love for you at all he wouldn't have done all this to you over something as trivial as simply speaking out of turn in one f@%king meeting! You are under absolutely no obligation to listen to some bullsh%t saying that he's going to restore your honor just for capturing someone who happens to have the power to change the tide of war." Zuk was about to retort before Frankie held up his hand. "Tell me," he said, "when you first set off on this quest, did you have even the slightest of indication as to how you could possibly ever find the Avatar? Did you have some inkling to his whereabouts?" While hesitant, Zuko shook his head. "Did any of the people before you somehow manage to find any info?" Once again, Zuko shook his head. "Now think about everything I've said up until this point," Frankie said, "and tell me if you truly believed everything you've endured up to this point is worth restoring your honor." Zuko was about to answer but felt something pull him back in the back of his mind. Somewhere inside him he had the strangest sense that Frankie may have had some credit to his words, like what he said actually made a hint of sense. As an exile, he was technically not allied to any one particular nation, and he never truly received any information as to how he could ever find the Avatar during his journey. Of course even though his ancestors' search for the Avatar and failed, their fates didn't solely reside in his capture. Zuko's, on the other hand, did. "The fact that you need time to mull this over is actually proving my point," Frankie said as they finally landed to the Southern Air Temple. The gang stepped off of Appa and Frankie removed the bindings on Iroh's and Zuko's hands, feeling he could trust them for the time being. "You wanna know what I think, and you may say or do what you will with this bit of opinion," Frankie continued, "Your father will never restor your honor, nor does he care if you live or die. Even if you were to somehow return home with your Avatar, it won't change a thing. You'll more likely end up as a simple pawn to be used and then thrown aside after your father has run out of use for you." This assault of words was hitting Zuko like a ton of iron. While he could deny it all he wanted, he knew at the bottom of his broken heart that Frankie was right. His father was an absolute monster and yet he tried so hard to make him proud. He felt completely foolish as tears began to crawl down his face. Iroh held the prince in his arms as he finally let the sadness he kept bottled up inside him for so long finally come out in full. Iroh, Aang, and Katara also shed tears of their own while Sokka played the tough guy and simply sniffled as a couple tears fell from his eyes until he broke down and joined. Frankie was the only one who didn't cry as he simply stood by and watched. Before they could finally settle down, a bright purple light shone in the sky. After the light dissippated, it revealed a strange looking man in black and red with a blue duffel bag. He fell head first into the snow and looked rather goofy looking. He soon brought his head out of the snow and looked around until he saw the goup. He got up and wiped the snow off of him. "Hello lady and gentleman," Deadpool said with an excessive amount of enthusiasm, "The One. The Only. Merc with a Mouth. Is. HHHEEEEEEERRRRREEEE!!!!!! DEADPOOOOOLLLLL!!!! YEAH!" Everyone looked at him like he was freaking nuts. All except one. Frankie looked at him with starry eyes as he fought the urge to scream like a little school girl. "THE...DEADPOOL...IN THE FLESH?!?!?!?!?!" "Ah! You've heard of me I see," Deadpool said as he felt a wave of pride overtake him at having a possible fan, "Tell me, how exactly do you known me?" "The video game! The comics!! Who doesn't know about the Legendary Merc with a Mouth?!" "Wait Frankie you know this guy?" Sokka asked. "Yeah! His name is Wade Wilson, also known as the legendary Merc with a Mouth Deadpool!" Frankie said in an excited tone as he practically danced with joy as he walked up and shook his hand, "It is an honor to meet you sir!" "The feeling is shared Frankie," Deadpool said as Frankie now squeeled that he knew his name, "unfortunately I can't waste anymore time." "Wha--?" Before he could say anything else, he felt a sharp pain just below the area around his heart. He looked down and saw Deadpool's sword impaled through his body. He coughed up blood as the mercenary pulled his sword out. Frankie fell to the ground as blood started to leave his body and dye the snow on the ground a deep crimson. "FRANKIE!!" his comrades shouted in unison. Deadpool brought the sword towards Frankie's head about to impale his skull before a huge fireball came towards him. Deadpool nimbly dodged the attack and turned to see Iroh and Zuko looking absolutely pissed. "Oooh Fireballs," Deadpool said with curiosity, "You wouldn't happen to be related to the Human Torch would you?" Ignoring the statment, Iroh shot out a large jet of flame from his mouth while Zuko shout a column of fire from both his fists, his eyes full of rage. Deadpool dodged once again and landed on a nearby rock. "Burn baby burn," he chimed in a sing song tone, "Disco Inferno!!" Katara manipulated the snow and turned it into shards of ice and sent them towards Wade with the full intention of impaling him to death. Surprisingly, every single shard hit their mark. Wade fell to the earth and didn't move for a few moments. Katara ran towards Frankie's body as he couched up more blood. "C'mon Frankie," she pleaded, "stay with us! Please!!" Unfortunately for her, her words fell on deaf ears as Frankie, slowly but surely, took his last breath. To be continued... Category:Rengoku18 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:A League